The incidence of the infections by Candida, and especially by C. albicans, is a high one. Such infections exist as vaginal infections and as infections of the oral cavity, especially as denture stomatitis. There exists a wide variety of drugs for the treatment of such infections, which have various drawbacks. The present invention relates to compositions which substantially decrease adherence of Candida to epithelial cells.